At Last My Love
by lolabug
Summary: Clary and Jace are in Idris and In love. Finally they are together at last. I suck at summaries so read the story! R
1. Chapter 1

Clary's dress was green. It wrapped gentley around her revealing just a tiny hint of alabaster skin on her belly with a flying rune on it and then tapering off at her calves. Isabelle had pulled her hair up into a complicated twist. Her fiery curls cascaded down her back. We were in one of the ballrooms in Idris. She was dancing. I didn't recognize the person dancing with her. She laughed and smiled at him and I was instantly jealous. I wanted Clary but she would never want me again. She didn't know the truth. Valentine lied that night. We weren't related. I wouldn't tell her the truth because she couldn't care about me. Caring about a Shadow hunter is dangerous. The only way I would ever tell her is If I knew she needed to know. I walked down the spiral staircase to the dance floor. "Jace just who I was looking for." The voice of an angel spoke. My angel at least. "Come with me." She spoke. She lead me through the dance floor to a private corridor. She pulled open a random door and pulled me inside. "Why didn't you tell me we aren't related?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Jace I love you. I know its difficult to love a shadow hunter but in case you forgot I'm a shadow hunter too you could lose me."

I kissed her. My lips dissolved into hers and a I realized that was all that I had ever wanted out of that whole mess. The only thing I had ever wanted was Clary. She pulled away and looked over her shoulder at the bed in the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to it. She fell onto the bed kissing me.


	2. Walk

I woke up the next morning my suit from the night before. Only instead of crisp and pressed it was rumpled. Clary's messy red locks covered her face. I gentley tugged some of her hair out of her face. She looked even more beautiful asleep. I kissed her temple gentley drawing my lips down to her neck. "Good morning to you to." She said. I smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me. I know guys usually do the arm wrapping but I liked it when Clary held me.

"So does this mean were together now?" she asked.

"Generally when you do what we did last night it means your either boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife. Which would you like to be?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"How about boyfriend and girlfriend for now?"

"That's fine with me. I have a question." I replied.

"What that?"

"Who's room are we in?"

"Mine."

" Good thing." The only reason Clary and I got out of bed that day was because Alec banged on our door and told us to get up. I walked back to my room practically floating. I loved Clary and we finally got to be together. I went into my room and changed. I was glad to take the stupid monkey suit off. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black Van-Halen t-shirt. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on. I shrugged into my black leather jacket with brown shoulders and 2 tan stripes against the brown.

I finally got down the stairs and there was Clary. She wore a pair of jeans and an Ultimate avengers t-shirt. She was wearing a pair of red Converse. She looked absolutely stunning in anything she wore. I sat across from her. "So if you don't have any other, completely mind blowingly exciting plans today, how about you and I go for a walk in the City?" I asked.

"I'd love to." she smiled. My heart melted. I loved it whenever she smiled. I got up and kissed her. I felt her heart thud faster. I loved the way she reacted when I kissed her.

We walked hand in hand through the city. We finally got to be like a normal couple. I didn't have to love her and be ashamed about it. Clary and I walked by the hall. The place where the Accords were signed every year. Then the screams tore through the air like a knife through flesh.


	3. A Deadly Choice

A/N: I am super sorry its taken me so long to update. My parents forgot to pay the bill so we lost all our internet. It was crazy.

**I grabbed Clary's hand to make sure she was ok. I didn't want to lose her after I just got her. After I made sure Clary was ok I grabbed my stele and ran inside. There were demons everywhere. They were attacking shadow hunters and most were dead. I heard Clary say behind me "What's the plan?" **

"**Well first of all you aren't fighting. I am fighting." I spoke.**

"**BULLSHIT!! I am just as much of a Shadow hunter as you are. I've been trained. I don't need you to tell me when I can and can't fight."**

**She ran right into the thick of the demons. I ran after her cursing her stubbornness. I killed as many demons as I could. Then I heard Isabelle's and Clary's screams. I looked to my left and there they were. Isabelle was being attacked by a Dragonaide demon and Clary was pinned under a Ravner demon that had jumped on her from the ceiling. I had to chose between my sister and my love.**


End file.
